The Haunting
by kerrbear
Summary: Finished finally!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed, although I would like to own  
Rev for at least a day. (blushes) Anyway, please no flames on this story,   
it's my first attempt at Loonatics Unleashed and I haven't seen every  
single episode. But I'll try my best! Please enjoy the first chapter of The  
Haunting.

&&&&&&&

"It's coming? It's the end. There is no hope! Somebody help us! Someone   
please! Save us from The Haunting!"

Lexi Bunny sat bolt upright in bed. She panted heavily and wiped sweat from  
her forehead. Sometimes she really hated having sonar hearing. She could   
feel these people, she could sense their pain, but how could she help them?  
The Haunting? What was that anyway? Lexi sighed and lay down on the bed.

"That smell, that horrible smell! It smells like something dead and  
rotting! It's the first sign of The Haunting! Oh dear God somebody help us  
it's the plague! It's the?"

"SHUT UP!" Lexi screamed clutching her head. She heard the pounding of  
footsteps and the door being slammed open.

"Lexi? Are you okay?" Ace asked with concern.

"It's coming?It's coming?The?plague?The first sign?" Lexi said barely above  
a whisper.

Ace looked at her confused. "What?"

"I think Lexi has gone off her rocker." Danger said receiving a glare from  
Ace.

"It could just be some sort of a nightmare she's having. It's just an after  
shock if anything." Tech replied.

"It wasn't a nightmare! It was real! There were people talking, begging for  
help. Something about a plague?" Lexi muttered.

"A-plague?-I-think-you-have-lost-it-Lexi-there's-no-plague." Rev said as  
Slam grunted his agreement.

"Maybe?" Lexi trailed off uncertain.

"Yeah, It was probably just some sort of a nightmare." Ace said  
reassuringly.

Lexi nodded. After everyone else left the voices replayed over and over   
again?

&&&&&

The next morning Lexi woke up and realized it was 4:30 in the morning. Not  
only did she not remember falling asleep, she couldn't figure out why she   
had woken up.

"HELP! HELP US PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

"Shut up, and get out of my head!" Lexi said through gritted teeth. She  
stood up from the bed and decided to go downstairs, there was no point in  
getting any sleep at this point.

Lexi went downstairs and walked into the living room with a cup of coffee.  
She gasped as she noticed blood red clouds swirling around the city of  
Acmetropolis.

She looked on in confusion, then she noticed dead bodies scattered across   
the street. She gagged. More confusion over came her as she realized  
Zadavia hadn't gathered them to tell them to save the city or anything.

She walked into the room and tried to contact Zadavia.

"Yes?" The familiar voice asked. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Zadavia, what is going on? There are dead people scattered all over the  
city! Why didn't you tell us?" Lexi asked.

"Because there is no hope." Zadavia's voice turned flat and seemed to sound  
like she was wheezing. Her breathing became heavier as she gazed at Lexi.

"What?" Lexi asked nervously backing slowly away from the woman.

"There is no hope, for The Haunting is here. The plague is all ready taking  
its course. Anyone who is touched or bitten is taken by the plague, and  
there is no cure. All of Acmetropolis will die. Save yourselves if you  
can?But there is no hope." Zadavia began choking as her eyes turned blood  
red, and she began to froth at the mouth. She almost seemed to be groping  
for something, and she kept on reaching. Then she was gone.

As soon as she was gone Lexi gave out a blood-curdling scream as voices  
blended together into one.

"My child my one and only child has been taken! I've been bitten! HELP ME   
before I? Oh God no! It is the end for all of us. There is no hope and no  
help we shall all perish at the hands of The Haunting!"

"LEXI! LEXI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ace yelled grabbing hold of her wrist.

"There is no hope! Everyone will perish at the hands of The Haunting?No one  
can escape it?No one can live through it?Everyone is going to die?There is  
no hope?No?hope?" Lexi said in a hoarse voice before blacking out.

"What the hell was that all about?" Danger exclaimed.

"Something tells me that this is more of a nightmare, I have no idea what  
she's babbling on about.' Ace said.

"Hey-what-do-you-know-about-this-haunting-Tech?-Tech?" Rev asked. He gazed  
at his friend concerned. Tech had paled and stood completely still as if he  
had just seen a ghost.

"Tech? Do you know what's going on?" Ace asked.

"I?I've heard of The Haunting before. It happens once every one hundred   
years."

"What is it though smart one?" Danger snapped.

"Can it Duck!" Ace snapped realizing it was a very serious situation.

"It has happened all ready, look at the sky." Tech said pointing.

The rest of the Loonatics turned to see the blood red clouds swirling  
around all of Acmetropolis.

"This is The Haunting? Ooh I'm so scared! Red clouds, how terrifying!"  
Danger said sarcastically.

"Do you not see the dead bodies?" Tech hissed dangerously. They all looked  
again to mangled bodies on the streets below.

"Jeez! Why didn't Zadavia tell us?"

"Because Zadavia was taken by the plague." They all jumped to see Lexi. She  
pushed away from Ace and stood up shakily.

"I want answers, what is The Haunting?" She snapped turning a cold gaze on  
Tech.

"I don't really know much about it, I just know the gist of the story. Back   
in the late 1500s and early 1600s there were witches. Witchcraft is studied  
today and is a very scary thing to ever witness. I believe around this time  
it was the time of witch hunting. Many of these witches were furious at  
these mortals for killing their kind, and for fifty years they created a  
curse. The way that they looked at it was, you kill our loved ones, we kill  
yours."

"The first sign of The Haunting are the blood red clouds and the plague. It  
is said that a dark spirit sent by these witches chooses their victim, this  
victim then walks around with this infection and spreads the disease. It is  
spread through biting, scratching, and possibly by touch. You can always  
tell when someone has been hit by the plague when their eyes are blood red,  
and they're frothing at the mouth, and they seem to be reaching for  
something. When this dark spirit feels that this victim has spread the  
disease around, it kills everyone that was infected by it and chooses a new   
victim. This is not the end of The Haunting."

"The second stage is when demons of unbelievable power are sent down from   
these clouds and destroy everything, they tear down buildings, and rip  
people apart who were not hit by the plague, one of the most common of  
these demons is Stitch Face. Stitch Face comes from the shadows of these  
clouds, and offers a tired person inside a car, when they have reached this  
person's stop, Stitch Face kills his victim."

"The third stage is when all hope is lost. The demons are destroying the  
city, people are constantly attacked by the plague, Stitch Face kills  
innocent victims, and then the Gravedigger comes. The Gravedigger is a man;   
no one has ever seen his face that buries those who have died of The  
Haunting. He buries them two feet to three feet down, so that they can feel  
the rain. When they have caused enough destruction, they leave with  
tortured souls and wait another one hundred years for their next attack.  
The people who have died, are the tortured souls, and come down in the next  
one hundred-year as a demon and kill. Anyone who is attacked by this is  
forever a prisoner of The Haunting. You can not defeat them you can only  
hide, for they can not die. Very few people can survive the plague, and  
those that do remain in their destructed city." Tech finished.

"But why Acmetropolis, that part doesn't add up, wouldn't they just go back  
and attack the same place?" Ace asked.

"No. These witches wanted the Haunting to spread. That is why they never   
attack the same place twice. Anyone who lives is blessed, and stays in the  
same town so that they don't end up getting attacked again. You know, if  
they go to another town and that's the same place the demons strike? It's  
not likely they'll ever run into it again since they only come every one  
hundred years, but it's a possibility. Then once they've attacked every  
place in the world they just begin all over again."

"Isn't there some way to defeat them?" Lexi asked.

"No. And Zadavia has now become a tortured soul, and a demon of the  
plague."

"There has to be something we can do!" Lexi exclaimed.

"They're too powerful. We can only hope that they won't attack us."

"If we don't go and get food we'll starve!" Danger exclaimed dramatically.

"I can try to create something that will bring us food whenever we need it  
so that we don't have to leave." Tech said.

"But?But?How long does this thing even last?" Danger snapped impatiently.

"We could be in here for a while. The plague lasts from one to five years."

&&&&&

I thought that was a great place to stop. I don't think it was too bad.  
Sorry if not all of the characters were included that much, but if you  
review this story you'll see more of them in chapter two! I really hope   
I've got you in suspense. I don't own Stitch Face, he's a character from a  
book I read, and I don't own the Gravedigger, I took that idea from the  
song Gravedigger. Anyway please review!


	2. Into Another World

Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 2!

&&&&&&

"One to five years? We'll be stuck in here for one to five years? I'll be OLD then! Better yet, I'll get sick of you guys!" Danger exclaimed melodramatically.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Ace said glaring at him.

"You're welcome." Danger said smiling.

"Why can't you just teleport us out of here? Then we could go to Bahamas." Lexi said to Danger.

"The-Bahamas?-Can-we-Ace?" Rev asked excitedly.

"NO."

"Aw-why-not?-it'll-be-fun!"

"Because we have a serious situation, we can't be thinking about taking a vacation. Besides you can't teleport that far can ya Duck?"

"I've never tried it, that would be nice though…"

"Well what if, by some accident, you ended up teleporting yourself out there?" Ace asked skeptically.

"Never mind, let's stay here." Danger said quickly.

Just then there was a loud crash. All of the Loonatics whipped around.

"What was that?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know let's find out." Ace said. The group gulped and followed him.

They made their way down the hall. The noise was coming from inside the computer room. (AN: Actually it's the place where they talk to Zadavia, what do they call that anyway?)

Ace flung open the door to reveal three people in the room. They turned, and they had the plague. The blood red eyes, the frothing mouths, reaching.

Lexi and Danger both screamed.

"How'd they get in here?" Ace asked turning to Tech.

"I don't know. They shouldn't have been able to get in at all!"

"Well NOW what do we do oh great fearless leader?" Danger snapped while trying to hide behind Slam.

'We have to fight them!"

"Are you nuts?" Tech exclaimed.

"Well we can't just let them stay in here!" Ace retorted.

"Sure we can, make yourselves right at home fellas." Danger said.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's do this! Just don't get bitten, scratched or touched by them!"

They all looked at each other, and then they went in.

"LEXI! CAN YOU BRAIN BLAST THEM!" Ace yelled as he tried dodging the attacks and getting a clear aim at the diseased people.

"Lexi! We could use a little help here!" Danger said impatiently as he narrowly missed being scratched.

Tech whirled around. "Lexi? What are you looking at? Help us!" He said frantically.

"Hey-what's-wrong-with-her?" Rev asked zipping up to Tech.

"I don't know, it's almost like she's in some sort of trance." Tech said.

"JEEZ!-WATCH-OUT!" Rev screamed shoving Tech out of the way from getting hit by a swiping maniac.

"Whew!-That-was-a-close-one-wasn't-it-Tech?" Rev looked at him to see fear all over his features. Rev moved closer to his friend and then he noticed it.

Five red nail marks were dug into the back of his neck. He had been scratched.

&&&&&&

Voices rang around Lexi, coming all over the place. What surprised her was that each voice wanted to show her something, to take her somewhere.

Lexi reached out with her senses, and heard a young voice calling for help.

"_I'm here." _Lexi said reaching out to the young girl. They touched and she was instantly swept away into another time, another place.

&&&&&&

Lexi found herself in London around the year 1872. This is what she saw….

_The young girl looked at the man curiously. Her long golden hair hung down in gold ringlets._

"_James, you're not serious about going out there are you? It's not safe. You'd never survive."_

"_I have to Alaizabel, it's my job, I hunt creatures like this. I have to do it."_

"_You don't have to! If you got injured…"_

"…_You know that I'm cautious, I'll be careful. I promise you that I will come back." That was the last she saw of him as he disappeared out the door, until four months later._

_Alaizabel lay on the bed holding her newborn child close, James had not been there. _

_Suddenly she heard the creak of a door opening and the sound of heavy footsteps on the staircase. She reached out for something hard to hit the intruder with when the door opened and there stood James. _

"_Oh James, you scared me. Look, this is your new daughter, isn't she lovely?" Alaizabel said proudly._

"_Yes, she's gorgeous. Do you mind if I hold her?" James said._

"_Of course!" Alaizabel said happily handing over the child. _

_Then she froze in horror as the baby began to scream and all of a sudden James seemed to transform. His eyes turned the blood red color again._

_She screamed. "You've taken her!"_

"_Yes, and now I'll take you my sweet." He said reaching down and digging his nails into her skin. _

"_No." She said as it turned into a low moan. Then the family was gone, taken away by the plague._

&&&&&&

Lexi gasped as she was sucked back to where all the voices were. The girl still clutched tightly on to her wrist.

"You're…Alaizabel." The girl nodded. Lexi tried to pull away, but she hung on tightly.

"_Please, I can't hurt you. I am only one of these many tortured souls. Can I show you another image? If I show you, it might help you to escape this horrible attack." _Alaizabel pleaded.

Lexi looked at the girl's crystal blue eyes, and saw true kindness. She nodded before being sucked into another image, back into the world of 1872.

&&&&&&

_A tired woman wandered the streets on London. She knew it wasn't safe, but it wasn't her fault that she had been let out of work late again. She worked wherever she could, no matter how bad the situation might be. She had six children, and none of them could feed themselves._

_She wandered tiredly around the streets, wishing that her house wasn't on the other side of town._

_Just then a carriage pulled up beside the tired woman._

"_Excuse me miss, would you like a ride back to your home? I'll do it for free." The man said._

"_Thank you sir. You're so kind. My house is on the other side of town. You can't miss it, it's a small brown wooden house." The woman said climbing into the seat. _

_The driver nodded before driving off. The woman must of nodded off, for when she woke up the carriage had stopped and the man was opening the door for her. _

_Instead of letting the woman out, the driver blocked the door and removed the hood he was wearing to reveal a sunken in face, stitched all around, with black bottomless eyes._

"_Stitch Face." The woman said backing slowly away from the disfigured man. It was too late, the knife had been thrown into the woman's throat, and she was swept into a world of blackness forever._

&&&&&&

Lexi gasped as she came out of the scene.

"THAT was supposed to HELP me?" She exclaimed.

Then she realized she wasn't in the other world, she was back at her home. All of her teammates gave her weird looks.

"Did you defeat them?" She asked glancing at them.

"Actually, they sort of ran away once they did their job." Danger said.

"Did their job? What do you mean?"

They moved aside revealing a shocked Tech lying on the floor, still clutching the wound.

Lexi thought she was going to be sick. She wobbled a little, Everyone reached out to help her, and by touching her they were swept into the world she had just come out of.

That was when, they saw the most horrifying scene in their whole lives.

&&&&&&

Ooh! Cliffhanger! Please review to find out more of what happens to our superhero buddies!


	3. HELP!

I'm glad everyone is getting into the story. Here is chapter 3!

&&&&&&

"_How well do you think you know one another?" _Alaizabel's voice rang out through the darkness. Lexi groaned and looked around. Apparently her and everyone else had blacked out.

"Where are all the others?" Lexi asked puzzled that no more souls were floating around.

"You have not entered the spirit world. I'm glad that you are all finally awake. The shock of coming into this different world knocked all of you out."

"What do you want with us?" Ace asked.

_"You have not answered my question…How well do you think you know one another?"_

"What the heck does that have to do with anything? We know each other well enough to get along now let us go!" Danger snapped impatiently.

"_So you think you know each other that well? I am about to show you someone's past. This past, may help you to defeat this Haunting."_

"Why should we trust you? You're one of them. Besides how is someone's past going to help us?" Lexi asked glowering at her.

"_I'll show you." _And with that Alaizabel whisked them away.

&&&&&&

Lexi paled as she saw whose past they were seeing…hers.

It showed a ten year old Lexi in the back seat of a car. Her father was driving and her mother was in the passenger seat. Lexi was playing with her four-year-old sister Jenna. Then the car swerved off the road, it quickly caught on fire. Lexi, her mom, and her sister were able to escape, but her father died as the car exploded.

It showed another scene where Lexi was in the hospital. She had been in a coma for a year after the accident. She was blind, but it could be fixed. Her mother had blindness permanently, and her sister Jenna had a bronchial disease because of too much inhalation of smoke.

Then it showed another scene where Lexi was no longer blind, but she was diagnosed with cancer. Her boyfriend Zach was by her side the whole time.

Another scene showed her cured of cancer, walking in the woods with Zach. A man came along and shot him six times. Lexi could do nothing to save him.

The last scene was the day that the meteorite hit earth. Then everything went back to the other world.

&&&&&&

"How is that supposed to help us?" Lexi thundered glaring at the woman. Something told her this woman just liked to torture her.

'_What was the medication used to save your eyesight? And to cure you of cancer?"_

"I don't know the names, they were just all sorts of tubes and pills."

"_Do you still have the medication?"_

"I have the medication for my eyes, I need to take that everyday so that I can see and my eyes don't start to bother me."

"_When you saw that scene what did your mother say to you?"_

"Um…She told me that the medication was the most strongest medicine ever created, and it was used to cure anything…"

"_Exactly. It can help your friend."_

"Well why did you have to take us down all the painful parts of my past?" Lexi snapped.

"_I don't know."_

Lexi sighed in exasperation as they were whisked back to their world.

&&&&&&

"Lexi, I'm really sorry about what happened to you…"

"…Save it Ace, it was six years ago since all of that happened. Well, technically three with my cancer. Maybe she just wanted you guys to understand me better or something…Anyway I'll go get the medicine." She said before leaving.

"I-hope-she-hurries-Tech-can't-hold-on-for-much-longer-he's-allready-frothing-at-the-mouth." Rev said beginning to panic silently to himself.

As if on cue Lexi came in with the medicine. She poured the medicine into a small cup and poured it over the wound. Tech started twitching uncontrollably.

"What-are-you-doing?" Rev exclaimed really starting to panic.

"That's how I have to do it!" Lexi snapped massaging her temples.

"But-that's-your-eyes-not-your-neck!"

"My eyes hurt…" Lexi said fumbling for the cup. Once she got it she poured in some of the liquid and brought it up to her eye. Tipping her head back she drained it into her eye. Then, obviously, she repeated the step with her other eye.

"Just out of curiosity Lex, what happens if you don't take that stuff at least once everyday?" Ace asked.

"Then I can't see."

"How many more of those bottles do ya have left? Because I don't think you can just walk down the street and ask for some more." Ace said.

Lexi groaned.

"Hey! Look! Tech's starting to wake up! And his wound is completely healed!" Danger exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Ace said walking over to the scientist.

"I've been better, my head feels full of lead." Tech said as the group helped him to his feet.

"What's wrong with Lexi?" Tech asked. They turned around to see her still massaging her temples.

They were about to answer when there was a deafening crash and they were all knocked over.

"WHAT"S HAPPENING?" Lexi shrieked.

"I don't know! But I think we have company!" Ace yelled as more of the infected came crashing through the windows.

"OK gang let's move out!" Ace said making his way towards the door.

Danger screamed before quickly shutting it.

"We have more company on the other side of this door. I think we're surrounded."

"Gee, no kidding!" Lexi said as her eyes glowed pink.

"Hey-maybe-we-should-hold-off-on-that-seeing-that-THERE-ARE-MORE-COMING-IN-THROUGH-THE-WINDOWS!" Rev yelled hysterically. It was true more and more of the infected were coming in.

"Rev's right. They must be climbing up the tower using those really sharp nails." Ace said.

"Great! Now what? There are more on the other side of this door!" Danger snapped trying to hold the door from bursting open.

"Can you teleport us upstairs Duck?" Ace asked trying to shoot them out the windows.

"We don't know if there are more up there!" Lexi said.

"Something tells me that there are seeing that they're climbing past these windows and moving upwards." Tech said.

"Once again, thank you for stating the obvious!" Lexi said trying to brain blast them.

"Actually, it wasn't obvious."

"I DON"T CARE!" Lexi screamed.

"Sheesh, you try to help a person."

"You're not helping you're being annoying!"

"Now is not the time for arguing peoples!" Ace yelled trying to laser blast them even more.

"It's getting more and more crowded in here." Danger said glancing around at the amount of space they had left.

"He's right! We're running out of room! They'll be on top of us in seconds! Ace what do we do?" Lexi yelled glancing at him.

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know? Great! We're doomed!" Danger said.

"Tech-don't-you-have-some-sort-of-invention-we-could-use?" Rev asked as he tried harder and harder to shove the people out the window.

"As a matter a fact I do!"

"Great!" Rev said.

"But we can't use it."

"WHAT?" Rev shrieked.

"Why-not?"

"Yes, exactly. WHY NOT? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS HERE!" Danger thundered.

'Because the second stage is about to start, so they'll be gone. Of course then again in their place will be man hunting demons…"

"NOT HELPING!" Ace screamed.

"Just use whatever stupid invention you've got!" Danger said trying to hold the door from bursting open.

"My inventions are not stupid!"

"You can kill him later!" Ace said.

"Ok, now let me just…Oh I think I left the remote in my lab."

"We don't have time for this…." Ace said through gritted teeth as some of the people began to transform and the clouds began swirling revealing more demons coming out of the sky.

"Oh no wait…here it is! Eureka!"

"PRESS THE STUPID FREAKIN' BUTTON!" Danger shrieked as claws began to make their way into the other room.

"Here it is! My latest invention the…"

"…Thanks come on let's go." Ace yelled grabbing Tech by the collar as they all hopped into the ship. Danger teleported in just as the door smashed down.

"NO ONE wants to hear the name? The coolest part of my new toys is the name!" Tech said buckling his seat belt. (AN: Safety first!)

"EW! What are they doing?" Lexi exclaimed as they began climbing on to the ship and licking the windows.

"Some of them still have the plague, so they're trying to spread it to us by licking the windows." Tech said matter-of-factly.

"Are we going or what?" Danger said impatiently as they began pounding on the windows.

"Don't worry the whole thing is dent resistant." Tech said.

Danger let out a girly scream as the glass cracked.

"Or not." Tech said.

"Ace sometime today would be reeeaaallllyyy nice." Lexi said.

"I don't know how to start IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Ace screamed as the ship instantly shot off at lightning speed into the sky.

Everyone was thrown back hard into their seats.

Danger started laughing. "Man I thought we were goners back there."

"Ho…ly…Shit." Lexi said as a swarm of demons cameflyingtowards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all screamed, as the rocket was ricocheted backwards by the amount of weight instantly put on the ship.

"Why me?" Danger said.

"Come on…Come on." Ace muttered struggling to keep the thing from crashing downwards.

"Houston – we – have – a - problem." Rev said as the ship was pushed down more and more.

"SHUT UP!" Lexi thundered.

&&&&&&

Another cliffy! Mwahahahahahahaha! **Evil grin** Please review to find out what happens! I tried to put some humor into this chapter with all of them panicking. If you actually picture the scene of them trying to get out it's pretty funny. Sorry, I guess the thing about Lexi was sort of random but I just had to put it in.Anyway please review!


	4. Dilemas and More Dilemas!

OK, here is Chapter 4!

&&&&&&

"We're not going to make it." Lexi said, as more of the creatures seemed to be piling up more and more.

"Does anyone have their wills written out yet?" Danger said.

"NO!"

"What the hell do you think?"

"I'm sixteen you know!"

"That's what I thought." Danger said as he was met with the angry replies.

"OK, does anyone know a safe haven we can go to?" Ace asked still struggling with the controls.

"In this city? Um…I doubt it." Lexi said.

"Great, well is anyone ready for a crash landing?" Ace asked.

"No!"

"Are you nuts?"

"I'm too young to die!"

"You're just going to give up?"

"Yep." Ace said letting go of the steering wheel.

"Ace, we were about 200 feet up in the air." Tech said.

"Brace yourselves." Ace said darkly.

&&&&&&

Time seemed to slow down as the ship came closer and closer to hitting the earth. Time seemed to spiral out of control. Everyone was screaming and there was complete confusion.

All of a sudden there was a deafening crash everyone was thrown forward. There was a moment of blackness for everyone, except for Lexi.

Ace glanced up. "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone muttered their "I'm fines." Except for Lexi. Ace turned to look at her. She was breathing heavily and seemed to be trying to figure out where she was.

"Lexi? Are you okay?"

"No. I can't see." Ace was taken by surprise at the reply.

"What?" Tech said also seeming confused.

"The blow from the landing knocked out my sense of seeing…"

"…And you don't have your medication to help you…" Ace trailed off.

"Um guys? How long has this whole thing been going on for?" Danger asked hesitantly changing the subject.

"Three days, why?" Ace asked turning around in his seat.

"Funny how time seems to go by fast, we're in the year 2773 instead of the year 2772 which means that this whole thing has been going on for a year." Danger said glancing up at a computerized monitor that showed the date and what day it was.

"That's impossible." Ace said.

"Actually, no it's not." Tech said.

"But…It showed up three days ago, there's no way it instantly jumped into the year 2773 all of a sudden." Ace objected.

"The Haunting tends to do something like that. This one girl was five when the Haunting hit her town, then all of a sudden within a day she was ten."

"How does it do it though?" Lexi asked puzzled.

"Well, it's complicated. I don't think anyone knows. But I guess it's because the demons want it to seem like when you died, you had such a short life of living, when really you had a long time to live. Some how it's their way of torturing people."

"But that's just stupid." Danger protested.

Tech shrugged.

There were a few moments of awkward silence until Danger broke it.

"Do you want to try flying up there again?"

"We could try it." Ace said.

"Let's-do-it!" Rev said enthusiastically.

When the ship was in the air there was cheering, which was short lived by screaming when the demons went after them again.

&&&&&&

They ended up crashing into an abandoned street. I guess you could call it luck, they're seemed to be an abandoned household.

"I guess we'll just have to crash here for the night." Ace said.

"But…But it's not healthy! You don't know how many germs could be in there!" Danger said.

"Would-you-rather-spend-the-night-out-on-the-streets-with-the-demons?-No?-I-didn't-think-so." Rev said before racing in the house before emerging again.

"Seems-safe-enough-and-there's-some-food-in-the-fridge-so-I-think-we'll-be-okay." Ace nodded in approval at the report. He helped Lexi to her feet and led her into the house.

"What does it look like?" She asked.

"Um…It's dusty, and is sort of Victorian style. There's an old piano and some velvet chairs, and a red rug, and a marble fireplace." Ace said.

"That's from just walking in the house?" Lexi asked quizzically.

"Well no. It's just a long hallway. Off to the right is the living room which I just described to you, and off to the left is a kitchen which Slam is all ready raiding.'

Lexi giggled.

"They have a radio? None of this stuff is modern! It's like something from the 18th century! There's no TV, no phone, no high tech stuff, no nothing! How can anyone live in such a place?" Danger exclaimed.

"The Amish made out just fine." Tech said walking past the disoriented duck.

"Oh shut up!"

"Maybe we should listen to the radio in case they have any news about this mess we're in." Ace said quickly before Danger could start an argument with the scientist.

"Fine, but I'd much rather being seeing it than hearing it." Danger snapped lowering himself into a wooden chair in the kitchen.

"Try growing up a year and a half of your life being blind, not fun! Actually, try being blind now!" Lexi retorted.

"You should be lucky at this moment! This place is a dump!" Danger snapped.

"Says you. I'd give anything to see what's going on around me, what you can see is valuable to me because I never know when I'm going to be shrouded in darkness again. And it's not fair to you guys to be my eyes and tell me what everything looks like!" Lexi snapped.

"I think we're all just a little agitated, so before we end up ripping apart each other's throats, let's listen to the news!" Ace said quickly flipping a switch on the radio. Everyone fell silent.

At first there was just static, and then a voice came in.

"Anyone who is alive from this horrible massacre should make an escape. Tomorrow morning at five o' clock a train will be waiting to take away the remaining citizens of Acmetropolis to another town. We can not risk going by sky; railroad is the best thing for now. Further updates will be said within the evening…" Ace switched it off.

"Are you guys up for taking a train out of here?"

"Yes! That's our ticket to freedom! We are so out of here!" Danger said pumping his fist in the air.

"Since the train isn't boarding people until five, we should probably do a night shift to make sure nothing gets in this house, understood?" Ace said.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I'll take the first shift. We'll leave around four tomorrow. Until then you guys should get some sleep." No one protested.

Ace grabbed Lexi's arm. "Do you want me to help you up the stairs?"

"No, I'll just sleep in the living room. It's no big deal, maybe I'll pick up something with my sonar hearingseeing that I won't do much help watching." Lexi said with a small smile.

Ace nodded before watching her wander into the living room.

This was going to be a long night.

&&&&&&

Lexi woke up around twelve o' clock. What time had everyone gone to sleep by? Ten? She wondered who was on shift now.

She sighed before going back to sleep.

While out in the hallway they're fearless leader had fallen asleep around eleven and hadn't woken up since. So right now no one new was on shift.

Lexi woke up again at this rate she wasn't ever going to get any sleep. She got up and wandered into the hall.

She passed the person who was on shift. Judging by the breathing, it was Ace and he was sleeping. She decided not to bother him and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. (AN: Sonar hearing really comes in handy when you can't see.)

After fumbling around a bit she found a glass and found the sink. As she ran the water she was surprised to sense thatit was warm. She had memorized the sink well enough to know that when you turn the right knob water comes out cold. Something wasn't right.

She dipped her finger into the glass to feel something warm and sticky, it was a little thick though. It didn't seem to have a smell to it. She had no choice but to taste it.

Almost instantly she spit it back out again. It was blood. What the hell was blood doing coming out of a sink? She felt something furry scamper across her fingers. She gasped and pulled her hand away from the counter.

She wandered back into the hall again when she heard a voice. A shiver ran up her spine as it came from the living room. As soon as she entered the room again, her vision seemed to come back to her. That was really strange. She glanced at the clock and saw that it read one o' clock, so she probably woke up around twelve thirty. Still, it didn't seem reasonable that all of a sudden her vision came flooding back to her…

She glanced over at the corner of the room. She nearly jumped out of her skin to see a girl staring right at her. She stared at Lexi unblinking. Her eyes were an intense golden color; she was a thin girl. And it looked like she had just been out in the rain. Her jet- black hair hung down in wet ringlets and formed a small puddle on the floor. The girl was only dressed in rags as well.

"Who are you?' Lexi asked uneasily.

The girl stood up slowly and walked towards Lexi. She backed up until she was up against the wall. The girl stopped about a foot and a half away from her.

Slowly, very slowly, the girl made eye contact with Lexi; Lexi seemed to freeze under her dead stare. The girl's eyes were completely empty. The girl's face turned into a grin. Then she opened her mouth to reveal a black gaping hole that seemed to suck the life out of everything in the room. Lexi bolted free from her stare and screamed before running out of the room straight into Ace.

"Ace there's a girl, there's a girl in the living room, she tried to kill me and…There she is!" Lexi shrieked hysterically as the girl emerged with a hunting knife.

Ace got ready to shoot her with his laser blasts, but nothing happened.

"My powers…They're gone."

"Gone? Well come on we have to warn the others! We can camp out in the ship, let's go tell them! We have to get out of here!" She yelled.

"I don't feel well…" Ace stumbled and Lexi grabbed onto him supporting his weight.

"Ace? Ace wake up. Wake up Ace!" Lexi said as he fell unconscious.

"Oh god.' She whispered before racing up the stairs.

"TECH! OPEN UP THE DOOR! ACE NEEDS HELP AND WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Lexi said frantically pounding on the door. Finally she flung it open to reveal Tech lying on the bed unmoving. He was also unconscious.

She went around to the rest of the rooms to find everyone unconscious. The room instantly started to get colder, and Lexi hugged herself to stay warm. The girl stood at the top of the staircase.

Lexi was caught under her gaze again and felt herself too weak to stand. She sunk down to the floor and stared at up at the girl.

"Why?" She croaked before slipping into unconsciousness like all the others.

&&&&&&

OK, so basically this girl is entrancing them, and if they don't regain consciousness they're going to end up dying there. But obviously they have to get out or else there's no point to the story. Then they have to figure out to defeat the girl without their powers and get out of the house now…Then of course it's one thirty and they have three hours to get to the train, so find out what happens next. And sorry about that whole time thingy, I had a hard time trying to put it in to words. Anyway please review!


	5. We're Freeor Not!

All righty, I decided I kept you in suspense for a day at least so here is Chapter 5. Of course the other reason is I start school again tomorrow (Ugh) so I'll only be able to update on Fridays and Saturdays because of homework and everything. So this is the last update until Friday or Saturday.

&&&&&&

Lexi's mind spun as she tried to bring herself to stand up. She slowly opened her eyes. She struggled to get herself focused. The girl stood above her. Lexi gasped and gave the girl a swift kick to her knee. The girl collapsed and sat there glaring at Lexi.

Lexi glared back and made her way past the girl, holding onto the wall for support. The closest room she could think of was Danger's. Let's see if she can bring himout of unconsciousness.

She spun into the room and slammed the door.

'Hey Duck?" Lexi asked.

"Goway." Danger muttered.

"It's 2:30 I think we should leave for the train station now."

'Lemme lone." Danger muttered turning around so he wasn't facing her.

"But Duck, you have to help me, we have to wake everybody else up and get to the train station or else it'll leave without us." Lexi pleaded hoping the girl wouldn't stand up anytime soon.

"I said goway Lexi! I'm tired! Lemme sleep." Danger snapped pulling the pillow over his head.

Lexi sighed. She knew Danger wasn't a morning person. She walked over and flipped the mattress over.

Danger went tumbling out of the bed. Before he decided to sleep on the floor Lexi flipped over the bed and grabbed the blankets and pillows from him.

"Hey where's my pillow? And my blanket? And my bed?" Danger said feeling around the floor with his eyes still closed.

"Duck? Can you help me wake up the others now?" Lexi asked impatiently as she saw a shadow go past the door.

"Gimme my blanket back!" He snapped trying to grab it from her.

"If you help me, I'll give it to you."

"Fine!" Danger said exasperated.

"Thank you. I'll get Rev's room, you get Slam's room."

"But…But Slam dreams of food, I can't go in there!"

"Too bad." Lexi said tossing the blanket to him.

Danger muttered a few words before walking out of the room wrapped in a blanket.

Lexi gasped when she saw the girl again coming towards them. She shoved Danger into Slam's room before racing over to Rev's room and slamming the door behind her. In a way it was sort of stupid, since the girl knew where she and Danger were, but at the same time she would feel a lot safer with just one of the guys.

"Rev, c'mon wake up." She said shaking him.

"No." Came the muffled reply.

"You're kidding me! Come on Rev! Please wake up."

"No." He said again.

"Why not?" Lexi whined starting to get desperate.

"Because I'm tired that's why." Rev said sluggishly.

"Amazing, I thought you were always pumped up. Listen, Rev it's three o' clock we have to be down at the train station in an hour."

Rev rolled over and opened his eyes to glare at Lexi.

"Drop…Dead." He said angrily before rolling over again.

"Oh aren't you Mr. Sunshine today?" Lexi said sarcastically.

She sighed. She was getting no where with this. By the time everyone was up, it would probably be past four.

Then she remembered a trick Tech had done once with Rev, they had been out of coffee and Tech was trying to wake Rev up. This was guaranteed to work.

"Rev?"

"What?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"Rev?"

"What?"

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"Rev?"

"What?"

"What's your name.'

'No."

"Oh come on Rev that's not your name! What's your name Rev? C'mon what's your name?"

"Oh no, Lexi I don't want to do this let me sleep." Rev groaned.

"Not until you tell me your name. What's your name?"

"Lexi…Seriously stop."

"No. What's your name?"

"Lexi."

"No, your name's not Lexi what's your name?"

"REV-ROADRUNNER!" Rev shouted sitting bolt up right in bed.

"Thank you! Very good. Now, help me wake up Tech and Ace."

"Sure-no-problem-Lexi-but-don't-ya-think-it's-a-little-early?" Rev said zipping beside her.

'Crap! It's three fifteen! We have to go wake up Tech! Could you go see how Duck's doing with Slam for me?" Lexi said frantically.

"No- problem,- I'll- be- back- in -a -flash." Rev said speeding off.

Lexi ran into Tech's room.

"Hey-Lexi?"

"What?"

"They're-both-sleeping."

"WHAT? THAT STUPID DUCK! Go get a frying pan and beat them off the head with it until they do wake up."

"No-probelmo." Rev said zipping off again.

"Tech, I'm practically begging you, please wake up." Lexi pleaded.

Tech sighed. "What's wrong?" He said sitting up.

"Nothing, but it's three twenty and we have to be at the train station in about forty minutes, so shake a leg." Lexi said.

"Lexi? I didn't know you brought a friend here."

"What? Friend? I didn't bring a friend."

"Then who's that girl?" Tech said pointing.

Lexi whirled around. It was the same girl, except her face was pale and she was wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans.

Lexi screamed and brain blasted her. Nothing happened the girl still stood there, blinking.

"Oh crap." She said grabbing Tech and ran right through the girl. She couldn't believe it.

"Hey!-Why-are-you-guys-running-so-fast?" Rev said catching up to them dragging Danger and Slam behind him.

"Look out!" She screamed as the girl shot a brain blast at them.

"Hey! She has your power." Tech said in disbelief as they ran down the stairs.

"She must have absorbed my powers when I shot her." Lexi said as she grabbed Ace and ran outside.

The girl followed in hot pursuit.

"Great, now what?" Danger said as they stood there panting.

"It's three forty five! We have to get down there in fifteen minutes to beat the rush!"

"How can we possibly fight something that has our powers? Let's face it we're never getting out of here!" Danger said heading towards the ship.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep, it's probably quiet in there."

"Wait! Duck! Don't you dare close the---ARGH!" Lexi yelled.

&&&&&&

At four thirty…

"Wow! They're still fighting? Jeez I thought we would be on the train by now. Ooh Ace is up. He doesn't look happy. Ha ha Tech looks so funny running for his life…" Danger said as he gazed out the window at the scene.

They had been fighting for forty-five minutes, Lexi was really starting to get irritated with everyone, and there was no way they could beat this girl.

"ALL RIGHT! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT? IT'S FOUR THIRTY WE'RE LEAVING AND THAT'S FINAL! IF YOU'RE NOT IN THE SHIP IN FIVE SECONDS I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Lexi thundered storming into the ship.

"Oh boy am I going to need a vacation…" Lexi grumbled.

"I'll say." Danger muttered.

"Oh shut up! This is your fault! If you hadn't fallen asleep this never would've happened…"

"I think we stalled her, let's go." Ace said taking the controls.

"Wait, what did you do?"

"We just threw her in a snow bank."

"A snow bank? That's it? That's all we had to do?"

"Yeah." Ace said starting the engine.

"You owe me big time for this." Lexi said grabbing Ace by the collar.

"Whatever you say Lex."

&&&&&&

At the train station…

"Did I mention I'm claustrophobic?" Lexi said sarcastically as they were being shoved around.

Ace glared at her.

"We should've gotten here earlier.' Tech said nearly getting knocked over.

"That was the whole plan! But everyone didn't want to wake up and get going! Then we could've just run for our ever-loving lives from that girl, but NO! Ace wakes up and decides let's give her all we got. And what did that lead us to? More problems!" Lexi snapped.

"Hey!-We're-getting-on-the-train!" Rev said excitedly as they were shoved onto the train.

"Well I'm glad that's settled. We are so out of here." Ace said sitting down.

"Not quite, I still have to kill that stupid duck for ditching us and deciding to get more sleep…Hey where is he anyway?" Lexi said glancing around as the train started to move.

"There he is! He's outside chasing after the train!" Tech said pointing out the window.

"Why doesn't he just teleport himself inside?'

"He's probably too panicked."

'But he's getting farther and farther away!" Ace exclaimed.

"Well we can't go back for him." Tech said.

"DUCK!" Everyone screamed.

&&&&&&

Another cliffhanger, will Danger get caught up with the train or what? They're far from getting out of the woods I'll say that much. Sorry if this chapter was a little weird, I just really wanted to get this up before I went back to school tomorrow. Anyway please review!


	6. No Turning Back

Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Here's chapter 6!

&&&&&&

Everyone stood at the window trying to figure out what to do for their teammate.

"Ace, go get him." Lexi said.

"Yes, go get him.' Tech agreed.

"What? Why do I have to get him? It's cold out there!" Ace snapped.

"Because you're the only one that brought a jet pack." Lexi retorted.

Ace and her stood having a staring contest with one another for about 5 minutes until Ace gave in. Muttering to himself he grabbed the jetpack, climbed out one of the exits, and flew towards their abandoned teammate who had disappeared a few miles back.

"Jeez, I didn't know it was snowing." Ace said to himself as the harsh winds hit him, making it hard to see.

Ace circled around for a while until he saw an orange and black figure lying on the ground.

"Oh crap…DUCK!" Ace yelled swooping down to grab him.

He landed beside his fallen teammate and grabbed him by the arm pulling him up onto his feet.

Danger was half frozen; he had probably been out there for about a half an hour at the least. Ace lifted him and flew back to the train. (Of course he nearly careened into it, that's how bad the snow was getting.)

&&&&&&

It was about and hour later after Ace had rescued Danger. When he had arrived back Lexi forgot all her anger towards him, and started to show concern.

Tech was lucky enough to be able to get him at least half unfrozen. He had been unconscious for about a half an hour before waking up again. Now all he was doing was complaining.

"I still don't see why we get such crappy service. I mean look at this food! It's looks like rubber!" Danger whined.

"You should be lucky you got anything at all." Tech said simply.

Yeah, well I'm going to have some words as soon as we get off this stupid---AAAA!" Danger yelled as everyone was jerked forward.

"What was that?" Lexi said nervously getting off the floor.

"It appears the train has stopped." Tech said.

"Great! Just what we need! Now what?" Danger exclaimed as the lights went out.

"Did you really have to ask?" Ace said glaring at him.

Rev watched as people started coming out of their cars and looking around confused. Soon, the train lurched forward and started moving again. Everyone seemed satisfied and returned to their cars.

To Rev something didn't feel right. The electricity was back on, and the train was moving again, how could it stop and start so suddenly? Then he realized what was wrong.

"Hey-guys?-Why-is-the-train-moving-so-fast?-and-why-is-it-so-hot-all-of-a-sudden?" Rev said turning back to his teammates.

Tech looked up. "You're right, the train is moving too fast, I'll go check it out."

&&&&&&

Tech moved to the first car and flung it open.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Tech asked. He found the car completely empty. He glanced at the meter that showed the amount of pressure of heat being put on the train. It had gone way over the limit. The meter cracked, the controls sparked, and flames shot out everywhere. Tech backed out and raced back to his friends.

"Nobody's driving the train!" Tech yelled flinging open the door.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Come on, we have to move to the last car, the train can't be stopped, the controls caught on fire." Tech said. Everyone raced out and moved to the end of the car.

"Shouldn't we alert other people?" Lexi asked turning around.

"There's no time right now." Tech said shoving Lexi in and slamming the door.

"Maybe we can break away from the other cars?" Tech asked.

"We all ready tried that, it looks like it was fused together." Ace said.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Look! We'll use these chains! It has a hook at the end, we can latch it on to one of the tracks." Tech said.

"That's a great idea!" Lexi said.

"Duck, you go down under and attach the end with the hook onto the train, I'll hold the other end." Ace said.

Danger nodded before teleporting out of the car with the chain. There was a sudden lurch as Ace was thrown backward. Lexi grabbed the chain and walked over to the end of the car.

"Hand me the chain.' Danger croaked.

Lexi peered over the edge and started handing it to him.

"Not you!"

"Ace is busy at the moment." Lexi said. Danger rolled his eyes before grabbing the chain. He gasped as neon green demon whizzed past him. It looked like it was part bat part vampire.

"Someone caused the train to explode! We're separated from the rest of the cars!" Tech yelled.

'I thought we wanted that!" Ace snapped.

"The chain didn't work, it's only dragging the tracks along, not stopping it!" Lexi called. Danger slipped and Lexi grabbed him pulling him onto the train.

"And yet another screw up from our little ducky." Lexi said sarcastically.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Danger snapped as he shot her a death glare.

"Well look at the bright side, at least we still have plenty of track." Ace said.

Everyone gasped as a gigantic version of the demons that Danger saw ripped the tracks apart that went over a long drop.

"You were saying?" Lexi said.

"We're going to have to jump!" Tech yelled moving to the edge of the train.

"Did you say jump?" Danger exclaimed moving with everyone else.

"After you." Lexi said sarcastically as the snow covered ground whizzed under them.

"On the count of three, 1…2…3!" Ace yelled as everyone jumped. Everyone screamed as they hit the snow and watched as the cars went over the edge and exploded.

"I hate trains! Remind me never to go on a train again!" Danger yelled.

"Those were the last people of Acmetropolis! Now what do we do? We can't stay out here, and we can't walk to where we're going either! And those stupid creatures will just come after us again seeing that they found out about the train!" Lexi yelled pacing back and forth.

"We need a plan…" Ace trailed off as everyone started to get the sinking feeling they were doomed.

&&&&&&

"I'm cold." Danger said angrily as they trudged through the woods.

"This is a stupid plan." Lexi grumbled.

"We're not going to find shelter in these woods." Tech said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ace said whirling around exasperated.

"…"

"I rest my case!" Ace said as he continued walking.

"Boy, what a grouch." Danger muttered.

&&&&&&

"WE'RE SAVED!" Danger exclaimed as Ace stood in front of an old cottage that looked abandoned.

"We'll have to stay here tonight." Ace said walking in.

"It's a little musty, but I think it will be fine." Tech said inspecting it.

"If there are any more of those dead people like that girl back at the other house, I'm leaving without you guys." Lexi said.

"I think this place is pretty much deserted. Besides, you wouldn't get far from here without any needs of transportation, seeing that the ship is way back at the train station…" Tech trailed off as he began mourning over his creation.

'We'll turn in tonight and start off fresh in the morning." Ace said.

&&&&&&

Lexi woke up around 4:00 in the morning. She heard someone downstairs pacing. Standing up from the bed she went downstairs and into the kitchen to find a disheveled Ace staring off into space.

"You don't look like you're starting off fresh." Lexi said trying to make a small joke.

Ace jumped and looked at her before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked taking a seat next to him.

"This whole thing about the Haunting is just bugging me. We can't defeat these guys no matter what. I hate running away like a coward." Ace said keeping his eyes low.

"Ace this is a meaning of survival, not some heroic deed of saving the day, I know it's hard to accept, but we can't beat them. We have to play this out." Lexi said seriously.

"I can't. I can't just sit here and do nothing. Tomorrow morning I'm going to go back to Acmetropolis and fight them." Ace said standing up from the table and going to stand by the window.

"By yourself? Are you nuts? If you go…I'm going too." Lexi said standing beside her.

He gave a small smile at her act of bravery. "It's too dangerous for you."

"But yet it's not dangerous for you?" Lexi said.

Ace hesitated. "Lexi…" He trailed off.

"What?" She said turning to face him. They're eyes locked.

"I…I…I just wanted youto know that….No matter what happens I…" Ace trailed off again.

""Yes?" Lexi asked.

Ace hesitated for a moment before grabbing her and kissing her. Lexi stood there shocked for a moment before sinking into the kiss. Surprisingly, Ace was unusually gentle.

He quickly pulled away blushing a bright crimson.

"Um, look what I'm trying to say is no mater what happens I'll…" Lexi put a finger to his lips.

"I love you too." She whispered before walking out of the room.

&&&&&&

"Crap. Crap. Crap." Ace mumbled pounding his head onto the table.

What was he stupid? He kissed Lexi after he just said he was going to go defeat the demons. Worse, Lexi had told everyone his plan to defeat the demons and now they all wanted to go. Danger kept on teasing him for kissing Lexi, because she just happened to slip out that they were a couple, and he had no idea where to start looking.

Things just couldn't get any worse than they all ready were.

&&&&&&

"Ace, we're in Acmetropolis now, are you sure you want to do this?" Tech said nervously.

Ace gulped. Monsters and demons were around every corner, mangled bodies lay half rotten on some of the streets, the whole place wreaked of pain and death, and blood. Not only that, but their tower had been taken over by these demons. For the blood red clouds circled around that particular area. If they went in, they would risk their home.

Ace took a deep breath as fear started to take over.

"Let's do it."

&&&&&&

Hee hee, I guess I should have mentioned there would be some Ace and Lexi fluff. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I'm keeping you in suspense!


	7. Another Deadly Obstacle

Sorry for the late update. No school today wahoo! Anyway here's chapter 7!

&&&&&&

"OK, this is great. We can not get into our own base." Danger snapped for the thousandth time as he yanked on the door. For about thirty minutes the whole team had been trying to bust the doors open and give their enemies the element of surprise. Sadly, it wasn't going too well.

Lexi sighed impatiently as the minutes ticked by endlessly. All of a sudden something hit her…She was picking up voices from inside the tower!

"I say we just let them in and kill them! They'll never know what hit them. They can't defeat us!" A raspy male voice said.

"You don't know that for a fact." A melodic woman's voice responded. The voice seemed calm and almost sounded like…Zadavia?

"Yeah right. Ace is just a wanna-be super hero, Tech doesn't get out enough, Slam is just plain stupid, Rev is too hyper to stay in one spot for more than five seconds, Danger doesn't think before he acts, and Lexi well…"

"…Is the key. Do you know what we can do to her? If we can get into Lexi's mind, she could control the Loonatics! With Tech's sheer genius, Slam's strength, Ace's agility, Rev's speed, and Danger's powers we could be unstoppable! We could rule Acmetropolis, maybe even the whole world forever! No more waiting ever 100 years for the Haunting to start, we'd have it for all eternity." The woman said excitedly.

"Why Lexi? Why not any of the others?"

"Because they're powers aren't close to the power of telepathy! With just a little more training, Lexi's sonar hearing could be changed into telepathy, which could turn into mind control! She could control anyone we want her to."

"How would we control her in the first place?" The man's voice asked most likely confused.

"Through me you imbecile! I'm a telepathic!" The woman hissed.

"OH. So shall we get started?"

"Yes. Let's make them feel right at home."

Lexi snapped out of it and heard a loud bang. She whipped around to see the door wide open and a seemingly surprised Duck staring at it.

"Well, anyway let's get this over with." Danger said strolling in.

"Wait! Guys don't go in there! It's a…" Lexi trailed off as voices started ringing through her head.

"Lexi? Are you okay?" Ace asked as Lexi started to clutch her head.

"Lex?" Tech asked turning around.

As soon as it started, the voices disappeared and Lexi straightened.

"You okay?" Ace asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go ahead in shall we?" Lexi asked.

Everyone nodded and continued inside. What they didn't notice was Lexi's eyes had turned milky white and a golden glow came from her eyes as her mind was completely taken over.

&&&&&&

Ace continued walking down the long corridors trying to figure out where the brains behind this stupid thing were. He was a little surprised Lexi hadn't picked up anything. Actually, she hadn't said much since she had been clutching her head like that. She seemed to be in her own little world.

"In here." Ace jumped and turned to see Lexi standing outside the door to the training room.

"You-hear-something-from-in-there?-I-don't-see-anything-with-my-radar." Rev said.

"I'm pretty sure something came from in here. Why don't if we go check to make sure?" Lexi said. Before anyone could answer she had all ready opened the door and disappeared inside.

&&&&&&

"Lexi, there's nothing here." Tech said. Then the metal doors slammed behind them.

"Hey! They're locked!" Danger yelled pulling on the door.

"How could they get…Ugh!" Tech grunted as he fell to the floor.

"Lexi? What do you think you're doing? You just knocked out Tech!" Ace yelled. Lexi gave a small smirk as one by one she knocked everyone out. Finally it was just her and Ace.

"Lexi, come on snap out of it." Ace said circling her.

"No." Lexi said flinging a metal pipe into his gut.

Everything went black…

&&&&&&

Ace groaned as he sat up. He glanced around. He was in some sort of an electrical force field. He looked at the others who seemed to have been awake for hours in the same type of force field.

"Why are you guys just sitting there?" Ace snapped.

"We've tried to break down the force fields. All it does is take our energy and stores it in that big glass ball over there. We're completely drained." Tech said.

"And the glass ball would be what?" Ace asked.

"It's also a force field that generates energy. It's connected to these force fields around us. Anything we throw at it gets absorbed and then stored. Then it's probably used for witch craft and things like that." Tech said.

"What about Lexi?"

"She's doomed." Danger said.

"What he's trying to say is she's under mind control right now."

"And she can't get out of it?"

"Did you not hear the words mind control? I even tried using my phone and it didn't snap her out of it!" Danger said.

"She's under a very strong power if she can't be snapped out of it." Tech said.

"Oh goody. Mean looking guys with swords. Great!" Danger said sarcastically.

Everyone turned their attention to two cloaked men who deactivated the force fields. Ace thought this would be his opportunity to wipe them out, but that was short lived because their swords had the same type of glow as the electrical force field did. This meant they couldn't escape.

Everyone was herded into another part of the training room where they were placed on metal tables. Many creatures stood above them chanting some foreign language.

A woman stepped forward with Lexi by her side.

"We are gathered here, to see the execution of the Loonatics."

Everyone cheered.

"Because of their many plans to ruin our scheme, we must punish them with sudden death. There will be no more interference whatsoever! It was taken as a vote to either put them under mind control, or kill them. Our people don't want to be near these miserable idiots, so they shall be killed!" The woman roared.

"Objection!" Another woman yelled standing up.

"What do you want now Zadavia? You have been most troubling today." The woman said in exasperation.

Danger craned his neck trying to see the "boss lady". Hopefully she would come to their aid, even if she were under the Haunting.

"Their great powers could be used to help us! We could use all of their powers to take over the whole galaxy!"

"Why do you think we drained them of their powers first? They are ours now. They have nothing!" the other woman spat.

Everyone's eyes widened. Danger tried teleporting to no avail. Tech tried using his metal abilities, no luck there either. Ace tried his optical blastand was puzzled to discover his powers were gone too.

Zadavia stood there for a moment. "I see your point…Fine. Kill Ace first." She said before sitting down followed by cheers.

Ace whipped around trying to find the woman again.

"Yes. We shall kill the leader first. Lexi, please do the honors. He was your lover boy after all." The woman said with a coy smirk.

Lexi walked over with a sai blade in her hand.

She stepped up so that she was exactly over him. She raised the sai blade.

"Lexi! Don't do this! It's Ace, come on you remember me right? We're friends, I kissed you the other night…Come on work with me Lexi! I know you have a deep inner strength in there. You just need to find it."

"_I can't" _Ace stared in bewilderment. Had she just spoken to him telepathically?

"Yes you can! I know you Lexi, you're not a quitter you're a fighter!" Ace said frantically.

Lexi brought down the sai blade…

&&&&&&

I LOVE being evil like this! Hee hee. Stay tuned to find out what happens next please!


	8. The Truth

OK, I've decided I've been evil enough. After updating this I'm going outside! It's nice weather out today for January. I know that was random, but I'm tired right now…Anyway here's the chapter!

(written Fri. 1/20/06)

&&&&&&

It missed.

It just narrowly missed Ace's head.

Of course, that relief was short lived when she raised it again.

"Tech…" Rev said nervously.

"What?"

"Do-something." Rev said.

"Me? What am I supposed to do?"

"She-has-a-metal-weapon-put-two-and-two-together-here."

"My energy's too drained." Tech snapped.

'Try?" Rev asked.

Tech sighed. Focusing all his energy he was able to get somewhat of a spark. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Then he was able to concentrate hard enough before throwing the sai blade across the room.

"Wow-Tech-that-was-really-amazing-I-didn't-think-you-would-be-able-to-do-it-but-when-you-put-your-effort-into-it-you-really-can-do-great-things!" Rev said.

"Don't thank me yet." Tech said as he watched Lexi grab Ace firmly by the collar.

"Lexi…Please. Come on. You can get out of this!"

"_I told you Ace, I can't." _

"Yes you can. Don't tell me what you can and can not do. Just put all of your effort into it, do it for me?"

"..._I'll try." _

Ace watched as it slowly seemed to be working. Then, it plummeted again when the entire crowd seemed to put all the effort they had into keeping Lexi from regaining control.

"They're starting to get their powers back! That's impossible! Hold them down, hold them down!" The woman kept on screaming at the top of her lungs. Screaming and yelling erupted as everyone tried to follow orders.

Soon a loud explosion came and a young girl appeared.

"**_SILENCE!_**" She thundered angrily.

Everyone did as they were told. Even the Loonatcis, who had managed to break free of their restraints due to all the chaos stopped.

"Let the girl go." Everyone stared at this young girl confused before letting Lexi regain control of herself.

Lexi glanced up at the girl and gasped. "You."

&&&&&&

"Hello." The girl said coolly.

"Alaizabel, what are you doing? I thought that you were under their control…"

"You're wrong. You see, they work for me."

"What?" She asked in utter shock.

"Of course, I thought I told them NOT to take control over you just yet! And I THOUGHT I told them to kill you and not keepyour powers. But everyone decides to do his or her own thing. And in the end no one listens to their own leader who could CRUSH THEM ALL IN A SECOND! Alaizabel thundered angrily.

The rest of the group shrank back in fear muttering apologies.

"So, that vision I saw, you made it up?"

"Yes. I knew you would probably pity me, and try even harder to break the Haunting. You can't of course. It's impossible. I made an eternity spell, so naturally it will last forever. And there's no way of getting rid of it."

"Well, we could just always try." Ace retorted.

"Go ahead. Get yourselves killed, it doesn't matter to me." Alaizabel said with a wave of her hand.

"So all of this, all of this was a trap? You used it to get to us?" Lexi asked.

"Yes." Came the blunt reply as Alaizabel disappeared into thin air.

"Can we kill them now?" One girl asked.

"YEAH!" The rest yelled in unison as they charged at the team.

"Great, now what? They're invincible." Danger said.

"I think we might be juiced up enough to beat them." Tech said.

"And-if-we're-not?" Rev asked.

"We don't really have much of a choice…" Tech said as the mob came closer and closer to them.

&&&&&&

2 hours later…

"We can't hold them back for much longer!" Ace yelled.

They had been fighting these guys and had managed to get down half of them, the other half was more difficult and the group was losing energy fast.

"I say we retreat!" Danger yelled.

"How? We're surrounded!" Lexi said as she shot a brain blast knocking over three burly looking men.

"We need some sort of a weapon." Ace said as he used his laser vision to blast at least 6 people away from them.

"There's a whole cabinet of guns I saw earlier." Tech called.

"And you didn't tell us this earlier because…?"

Tech sighed. "Rev, could you go get them?"

"No-problem." Rev said zipping away and returning 3 seconds later.

"Let's get this over with." Ace said grabbing one and started shooting randomly at anyone in sight of him. In fifteen minutes they were all down.

"Let's find Alaizabel and put a stop to whatever she's doing." Ace said.

"No-problem-Ace-with-my-GPS-system-I-can-tell-you-right-now-she's-in-Tech's-lab." Rev said.

Tech slightly paled as Ace yelled; "Let's move out."

&&&&&&

The group stood outside Tech's lab to hear no sound from the other side.

"Duck, teleport to the other side and see what's up." Ace said in a hoarse whisper.

"Of course, I have to do everything myself. I'll be back." Danger said teleporting out.

5 minutes later…

"C'mon where are ya?" Ace muttered.

"I heard punching on the other side." Lexi said.

"Duck's been hurt!" Rev exclaimed.

Ace's eyes widened. "Slam, knock down the door." Using his abilities, the door was down in two seconds flat with the group racing in.

They looked over to see an unconscious Danger who didn't appear to be in very good shape.

They turned to Alaizabel in complete shadow.

"What did you do?" Ace hissed.

"He's pretty weak, I must say. I could've done worse. He's reviving right now. He'll be fine." Alazabel said monotonously.

Lexi glanced up from gazing down at Danger. She heard something odd. Alaizabel's heart was slowing down. It was only going about 3 beats per minute.

"You're dying aren't you?" Lexi said. Everyone turned to her in surprise.

Alaizabel stepped out of the shadows to reveal her hooked up to all sorts of tubes.

"Why did you think I got away so fast? I can't be away from these tubes fro long. Besides, I have to decide who will be the new leader."

"But, you're a witch right? You can't die." Tech said.

"That's not true. Immortals can't die. Witches can only live up to 900 to 1,000 years. I'm 989 years old. Not bad for my age right? Even so, I am dying. I just want to see the final end to you and Acmetropolis before I say goodbye. My people will live on forever…The only hard part will be to find a replacement."

"Then, how did you beat up Duck?" Lexi asked.

"Magic." Was all she said.

"Magic did that? Holy crap!" Ace exclaimed.

Duck began to revive and started rubbing his head.

"When do you have to find a new leader?" Tech asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why? Is it because if you die by a certain time without a new leader then the Haunting will be gone?"

"…"

"HA! I was right wasn't I?" Tech said smugly.

"…How did you figure it out?"

"Simple, if you're 989 years old, and the Haunting's been going on for what? Between 1,000 and 2,000 years? Obviously you couldn't be the leader this long if you die when your 900 or 1,000."

"…We had a leader before. She died when she was very young, and she chose me to take over. I was the strongest, I was the best of the best. I cared for my people, and I would destroy anyone who crossed us if I had to. Now that I am getting old, I must choose a new leader. I must continue the legacy of our ancestors, so that the Haunting never dies."

"But because everyone here is stupid, you can't think of a new leader?" Tech asked.

"Correct."

"Well, then let's help you choose one." Tech said sarcastically.

Duck managed to stand up in a battle stance as everyone fired at once at the weakened Alaizabel.

The impact from all of their powers caused a deadly explosion and…

&&&&&&

(Written 1/21/06)

OK, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little screwed up. I'm not feeling well, and I have this pounding headache. So, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rushed, I can never think straight when I have a headache. Anyway, please review to find out the shocking conclusion to The Haunting!


	9. A Way to End the Tale

Please don't kill me! I know that this update is really late but I have been swamped with other activities! Anyway, here's the final chapter to The Haunting!

&&&&&&

Ace's eyes fluttered open to the sound of muffled voices. All he saw above him was a white ceiling. Suddenly, a face loomed over him. He could only recognize itas Tech.

"How ya feelin' chief?" Tech asked slowly.

"OK…What happened?"

"You've been in a coma for about a month now. The tower collapsed on us. Remember that huge explosion?"

Ace screwed up his face trying to remember. "The last thing I remember was us all sitting around the table eating pizza, and you and Duck were arguing over his obsession with Misty Breeze."

Tech gave a small smile. "Ace, that was five years ago. We're not in the year 2772 anymore, we're in the year2777 now."

Ace stared at him shocked. "But, you don't even look older." He protested.

Tech sighed. "Ace, you don't remember the Haunting at all? Days pass by as months. No one has aged a day. The only thing that's changed is the year we're in."

Ace stared at him like he had just sprouted two additional heads. "The Haunting…?"

"Yes, it was the biggest outbreak to ever reach Acmetropolis. I'm surprised you don't remember it. An ambulance from the next town came and took us down to their hospital. I was still sort of out of it, but you were talking the whole way down to one of the doctors."

"What was I talking about?" Ace asked still confused.

"I couldn't really hear you. I just know you were really out of it. You might've been going through some sort of hallucination. I just remember how you were talking about what a pretty blue the sky was…"

Ace looked at him. "What shocks me the most is I actually said something like that." He muttered.

Tech sat down. "Maybe if I explain what happened it might trigger a memory…

&&&&&&

_Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Ace glanced over at Tech to see what his expression was. Ace had known that they were unbeatable when they used all their powers together, but he didn't actually think that the whole tower would collapse by using them all at once. All he meant to do was for them all to use their powers to break Alaizabel's life source that was keeping her alive. He didn't actually mean for it to kill all of them. _

_As the floor trembled, and the roof gave in, Ace could hear Alaizabel's screams, and the wails of those affected by the Haunting as they tried to escape their doom. As the roof collapsed on top of Alaizabel, he knew that she was dead. Everything went dead quiet except for the tower caving in. At least he would die knowing that the Haunting was over, and that the people of Acmetropolis were saved…_

_Ace awoke a few hours later. How long had they been here for? A day? A week? A month? A year? Ace stared at the surroundings of the tower which was now nothing but a pile of rubble. He wanted so badly to go back to sleep and wish all his worries away, but a noise stopped him. It sounded as if someone was moving underneath the rubble. A pink gloved hand emerged and Ace's heart stopped. _

_He crawled over to the form, noting that both him and her were the only ones conscious. He removed the rubble to show Lexi. She had a pained expression on her face. He looked down at the pool of blood surrounding her waist. He swallowed hard. He realized that the biggest pile of rubble that was on top of her, was holding her together. _

"_Hey Lex." He said softly._

"_Hi Ace." She replied weakly. _

"_Do you feel any pain?" He asked as he tried to choke back tears. _

"…_Not much…"_

"_That's good." Ace whispered squeezing her hand. He knew that he would be the last one to see his teammate alive. _

"_Ace?" She asked weakly. _

_He glanced over at her. _

"_Tell Rev to always run…To run faster until he can't run anymore. To enjoy every moment of the feeling of racing faster than anyone. Tell Slam to always be strong, to use his strength and to be proud of it. Tell Tech to always use that big brain of his to get you all out of any situation. And Ace…always be the leader, always be strong for us. You have no idea how much we look up to you. And tell Duck to…"_

_Ace waited as Lexi tried to regain her breath. _

"…_to sail away…" And she slowly faded away. _

_Ace tried to think of what her last words meant. Why would Duck sail away? He tried thinking of it, but he ended up passing out instead. Blackness slowly came to welcome him…warm…and inviting…"_

&&&&&&

Ace sat bolt upright to find himself back in the tower. What the heck was he doing here? Didn't the tower collapse? Then he remembered Tech explaining to him that over the past month the whole town had pitched in to rebuild the tower...But what else had happened? It was still all a blur to him...Like a dream he couldn't remember.

Then it all came flooding back to him now. After Tech had explained the Haunting, Ace remembered some parts of it. He never did have any dreams about it though. Almost a week ago he came home, but he still had to be on bed rest. Everyone had been extremely helpful towards him. His mind was scrambled in some parts, and he hadn't even noticed Lexi was gone until that nightmare…

The door hissed open to reveal Tech himself walking in with breakfast and his medication.

"Hi Ace, how are you feeling today?" Tech asked.

"…I had forgotten…" Ace trailed off.

Tech turned and looked patiently at him. Ever since the explosion, Ace drifted in and out of where his mind was. Often drifting into his own little world, it became difficult for Ace to keep track of what day it was. He could remember how to do everything else, except he kept on going through short stages of memory loss, often wondering where he was and how he had gotten there. A few times Ace had actually dozed off in the middle of a conversation without even realizing it. This made him unable to return as leader.

Tech waited a few more minutes, realizing that Ace had drifted off again. "Ace? What have you forgotten?"

"Did you ever notice that every day looks brighter and brighter?" Ace asked.

There it was again. Ace often forgot what he was talking about, and he would move onto a different subject every few minutes. The rest of the team had learned to keep up with him by this time.

"Ace? You just said that you had forgotten something, what was it?"

"What? Oh, I said I had forgotten about Lexi…" Ace trailed off.

"…Did you have a dream about her?" Tech asked recovering from his sudden shock. The doctors had mentioned that bits and pieces of the explosion would return as time moved on. This was such a painful subject to talk about…

"Yeah. How did they find her?"

Tech was startled by the question, and he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I don't know Ace. I just remember waking up and the doctors informing me that she had died. They said they found a huge pile of rubble on her and…"

"…It was holding her together." Ace interrupted.

"What?"

"I said it was holding her together. I almost moved it off of her, but I didn't. There was a lot of blood around her waist line. I knew that she had probably been cut straight through. The rubble held her together from being in two pieces. She talked to me for a little while and then she died…" Ace's eyes grew foggy at the memory.

Tech shifted uncomfortably. He never really was good at handling death. He really couldn't break down. It was almost embarrassing if someone saw him cry. Usually he would just go cold inside for a little while before finally coming out of it and moving on in his life. When the doctors told him about Lexi, it didn't even bother him at all. It was probably because his 'scientific' side knew that one day this wouldhappen toeveryone, and that's why death never really bothered him a lot. Still, the look on Ace's face, and that vivd picture in his mind was enough to make him collapse.

"She said something. Something about sailing…" Ace broke the awkward silence. Tech knew he was talking to himself and not him.

"Rev should always run, Slam should always use his strength, I should always be a good leader, Tech always needs to use his brain to help us out, and Duck should sail away," He looked up at Tech confused. "I don't get it. Why would Duck want to sail away?"

"She might have been hallucinating and she was probably seeing a flashback of something that happened a while ago. I could ask Duck…It might upset him though." Tech said lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Upset about what?" Ace asked.

Tech rubbed his temples. "Ace, you just went on for the past ten minutes about Lexi's death and her last words now you can't even remember!" Tech snapped trying to calm down.

"Lexi's death? Last words? Tech I think you've lost it. Lexi's standin' right behind ya."

Tech whipped around to an empty room.

"Ace, it's just us. Lexi's not in the room. She's gone."

It was too late. Ace was basically all ready carrying on a conversation with the wall.

"Lex, I had the weirdest dream. There was something called the Haunting and…"

Tech raced out of the room not being able to hear anymore of Ace's hallucinations that he got every once in a while.

&&&&&&

The door bell rang. Tech glanced up to see Rev, Duck, and Slam all staring at the TV.

He sighed, putting down his book, and going to go answer the door.

He was surprised to find a young teenage rabbit around the age of twelve or thirteen. She had golden fir, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a purple sweater that read "Dance" in silver letters along with black jeans and high top sneakers. She smiled up at Tech.

"Hi, I'm Jenna Bunny. I'm Lexi Bunny's little sister." Jenna replied smiling at Tech.

Tech's heart stopped, and his mind froze. This was Jenna? The last time he had seen Jenna was in that flashback Alaizabel had thrown at them. Jenna had only been one at the time…

He looked down at her smiling face and started sputtering. "Tech…Tech Coyote. I am so sorry about your sister…I can't even imagine what you must be going through…I swear I didn't do it though…It wasn't my fault…I mean with the death of your father and everything I'm sure this is the last thing your family needs right now is another death in the family…"

"Whoa. Calm down. Death? Lexi's death? What are you talking about? I came to tell you that Lexi wants to see all of you in the rehab hospital." Jenna said confused.

Tech stared at her. "Wait…Lexi's alive? She died, about a month ago. I just heard it from one of our teammates. He said so himself she was basically torn into two pieces. Ace is hallucinating right now but his mind is pretty clear whenever he gets a flashback like that…"

Jenna gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry that one of your teammates thought that. Lexi was practically in two pieces. She was cut up pretty badly. When they found her body they almost couldn't lift her, she was so fragile. We did find your teammate lying right next to her. I thought she was dead at first too. Her eyes were wide open. It turns out…that she had gone into a coma, come out of it, and then gone into one again. Her mind was giving her the impression that she was going to die because she was in so much pain." Jenna said.

"So…So…where was she taken?"

"To another hospital where they had better equipment to help her, do you want to just see her by yourself first? She's very much alive. All though she is still weak…" Jenna didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence as Tech raced out the door ahead of her.

&&&&&&

Somewhere at a rehab hospital…

Lexi looked up as she heard a knock at the door. She sat up slowly, putting down the magazine that she had been reading.

The door opened slowly, and her sister's head popped in the doorway.

"Hey, Lex. One of your teammates came to see you." Jenna said.

Lexi looked at her blankly. "Teammates…?"

Jenna's smile faded. "Remember Lexi? You joined a team called the Loonatics? They helped to protect Acmetropolis?"

Lexi merely stared at her sister, her eyes blank. "There's no such thing as the Loonatics." She finally said monotonously.

Jenna gave a frustrated sigh, knowing that she was keeping Tech waiting. "Lex, they're not dead. I know you thought that for the longest time, but they're not."

There was no reply.

Finally, Jenna gave up, and just ushered Tech into the room.

Lexi looked at Tech for a long while.

"How are you feeling?" Tech asked awkwardly.

"I don't know. I feel sort of dead, I suppose you could say."

Tech gave a small attempt at a smile.

"Why didn't you ever come to see me?" Lexi asked.

"We all thought you were dead, we had no idea that you had survived the Haunting…" Tech trailed off.

Lexi gave a small chuckle. "You fool! The Haunting can not simply disappear…It still lives on…You just can't see it. Did you really think that you could beat me? Did you?" Lexi exclaimed, her voice changing to a hiss.

Tech's eyes widened in shock. "A…Alaizabel? That's impossible…You died…We all watched you die…"

Lexi/Alaizabel laughed. 'Now you will suffer for every cursed thing that you have brought down upon me!" She shrieked. Tech felt Jenna grab both of his arms, as Lexi raised a knife, high over her head.

Tech screamed.

&&&&&&

Tech sat up bolt upright in bed, and gave a shuddering sigh. He looked at the clock that read 2:30 in the morning. Tech got up and gazed out the window at the stars.

This had been the third night in a row that he had had that dream that Lexi was alive, and then she turned out to be Alaizabel, coming back to get her revenge.

He sighed again. The Loonatics were forever broken, and forever scarred. Their one true leader was in no condition to fight, due to his coma. Danger never spoke, Slam seemed to have stopped eating, and Rev had lost the heart to run. Even Tech himself had given up his love for creating new inventions. It was almost as if, when Lexi died, a part of the rest of the team had died with her. Although the Haunting may have been destroyed, they were all scarred. How could they be happy, when this event had taken so many people from them? Especially a teammate that they had loved the most? Everyone felt that they would never be happy again, and they probably wouldn't at the rate they were going.

Tech glanced up at the sky, one last time, and finally allowed the tears to come.

"Goodbye Lexi…" He whispered, before disappearing into his room again.

&&&&&&

So…Did everyone like it? I hope so! It was hard for me to actually end this story! I've been thinking of creating a sequel, if you'd like to have one, please say so in your review. So…On that note…Please review! LOL! I really hope everyone enjoyed it, and I hope you liked how I put a slight twist on things in the story. :-)


End file.
